


Stitching

by Xchloexpeepsx



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Diego facing his fear, M/M, Soft Vigilante boyfriends, Stitching wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xchloexpeepsx/pseuds/Xchloexpeepsx
Summary: “Diego?” Said Matt softly“I don’t mean to alarm you but you’re not gonna like what I’m about to ask you to do” he warned as Diego raised an eyebrow at him, he had a bad feeling about were this was going.“You’re not gonna like this....but I need you to stitch this wound up”





	Stitching

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this to the shippers on Twitter!

Both quickly entered Matt’s apartment, locking the door behind them as Matt removed the black cloth from his face as he took a seat on the couch. Diego made his way over to the counter in Matt’s kitchen, taking off his mask and belt to place his knives down. They had spent the night together in the streets, taking down a drug operation to be precise before heading back to Matt’s apartment once the operation ended with police cars outside the building. Matt had been strangely quiet tonight after they fought the thugs and drug dealers in the building, something was up with Matt. 

Diego paused in putting his things on the counter as he heard quiet hisses and grunts coming from Matt, slowly turning around he noticed Matt clutching his side. “You alright?” Asked Diego before Matt slowly lifted his shirt to reveal a large gash on his side.

Diego rushed over to him, kneeling down to get a better look at the wound. “Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked as he inspected the wound.  
“There was too many people, I couldn’t let you do it alone” groaned Matt as he lay down on the couch to get more comfortable, still clutching onto his side.  
“So what? You’d rather bleed to death than speak out? Damn it Matty” he said still looking at the wound.  
“And why not after? When we were done fighting?” Diego was concerned but annoyed that he didn’t speak up, especially with Five passing out after being shot, he didn’t want Matt to do the same thing. Foggy and Karen were definitely right about Matt being stubborn as hell. 

“I’ve got stuff here, there should be a box in the cabinet over there?” Responded Matt as he pointed to the kitchen. Quickly Diego got up, heading into the kitchen and grabbing the box from the cupboard before quickly making his way back to Matt on the couch.

Quickly opening the box he grabbed the antiseptic wipes, reaching out he began to clean the wound as Matt quietly hissed at the stinging pain. “Matty this is really deep...I don’t know what I’m supposed to do” Said Diego, he was beginning to panic, this was bad...really bad. 

“Diego?” Said Matt softly  
“I don’t mean to alarm you but you’re not gonna like what I’m about to ask you to do” he warned as Diego raised an eyebrow at him, he had a bad feeling about were this was going.  
“You’re not gonna like this....but I need you to stitch this wound up” 

Diego felt the colour drop from his face, his eyes widened with panic as he shot up and began to pace the room “no, no, no Matty you know I can’t do that, w-what if I take you to the Academy and get mom to-“  
“Your place is too far” Responded Matt.

He felt guilty for asking Diego to do this but he had no choice, he couldn’t stitch the wound himself, it would be too much of a strange angle to do so, there was no one else he could call as Claire was out of town and the Academy was too far, he’s already lost a lot of blood. He could hear Diego’s heart pounding in his chest at the thought of sticking a needle into Matt. Matt felt really guilty for asking him to do this especially with his fear of needles but he had no other choice.

“Diego!” He called out, trying to get him to stop pacing the room.  
“I know this is hard but I need you to do this for me” He said as he listened to Diego making his way back over.  
“M-Matty I c-can’t do this I-I can’t” he stuttered as Matt reached out with his none blood covered hand to softly take his hand, he could feel it tremble in his.  
“If I could do this myself I would, I don’t want to put you through this....but I’m losing a lot of blood and this could get infected...I need you to do this for me” He said. 

He heard a soft whimper come from Diego as he looked at the medic box next to him and Matt bleeding out. Needles terrified him, they always have the tattoo he was forced to get as a child still haunts him, the fears he felt that day as he was forced into the chair by his father and the sound of his sister crying behind him. Matt was bleeding out and in a lot of pain, he needed to help him, the sight of him with the open wound on his side was sending him into panic. 

“I trust you” Said Matt as he softly squeezed his hand in reassurance. Diego looked at Matt on the couch as he gave him a soft smile, feeling a shakey breath leave his lips, he needed to do this, Matt needed him. 

Reaching into the medic box he pulled out the thread and a small packet that contained the sterilised needle. Quickly opening the packet he slowly thread the thread through the needle, his hands trembling as he struggled to get it though. Matt lifted his shirt back up as he waited for Diego to thread the needle. 

As he finally thread it through he could feel his heart pounding as he leaned closer to Matt, his trembling hands with the needle getting closer to Matt’s wound. He felt Matt’s hand on his knee, this thumb gently stroking back and forth in reassurance. 

Diego felt sick as he slowly pierced the needle into Matt’s skin and thread the needle through, piercing it into his skin again. “You’re doing good” Whispered Matt in reassurance as Diego closed his eyes for a second, slowly breathing as he tried not to pass out. Slowly opening his eyes again he looped the thread before piercing the needle into his skin again. 

“That’s one stitch, you’re doing good” Whispered Matt, still gently stroking his knee as he did what he could to try and comfort him. Diego slowly breathed out as he went back to stitching the wound “my friend Foggy is a fan of the Academy” Said Matt, Diego stopped what he was doing as he raised an eyebrow at him, it was a little out of nowhere the comment.  
“When I told him about you he couldn’t believe it” he chuckled, it began to click what he was doing...he was trying to distract him, make him interact more in conversation instead of focusing on the fact that he was piercing a needle through skin. 

“Oh yeah?....w-who’s his favourite?” He said nervously still feeling sick doing his best not to pass out as he looped the thread back over.  
“That’s two stitches, he’s never said but I have heard him mention Allison a few times, seems to like her movies” he said with a chuckle.  
“So I’m guessing I’m not the f-favourite?” Asked Diego as he went to do the next stitch.

“If you were I’d have competition, I can’t have that” Responded Matt with a smirk, typical of Matt lying on the couch bleeding as Diego basically stabs his skin repeatedly with a needle he decides to flirt, Diego nervously chuckled amused by Matt’s response. He would be flattered at Matt being jealous of anyone else being interested in him if he wasn’t currently stitching his wound up.

Diego was still feeling sick as he pierced the needle through his skin again, he was surprised he hadn’t passed out yet “that’s three stitches...just one more” Whispered Matt, hand gently squeezing his knee. Just one more, it’s going to be ok Diego thought to himself. His hand continued to tremble and shake a little as he went to do the last stitch. He closed his eyes and he slowly breathed in before breathing out. Slowly he went back to the stitch, slowly piercing the needle through his skin again to the other side of the wound before looping the thread around. “Nearly done” he said softly as Diego tied the knot before grabbing scissors from the box to cut the remains of the thread. 

As he cut the thread he felt like his body collapsed in relief as he felt a whimper leave his lips. “Hey you did good, its done...just stick one of those bandages over it” Said Matt as Diego reached to grab one of the bandages, pulling it out the packet and sticking it over the newly stitched wound before pulling his shirt back down.

Matt groaned as he slowly sat up so that he could face him. He could hear Diego’s heart beat still pounding “you did really well” he whispered as he leaned forward to slowly press a kiss to Diego’s head. His face felt hot and clammy, any longer and Matt is sure he would have passed out. 

“I’m sorry for making you do that” Said Matt as he held his hand.  
“It’s ok...you needed my help” he Responded, Matt could hear Diego’s heartbeat beginning to calm down now that it was all over.  
“I’m proud of you” Said Matt with a soft smile as Diego softly smiled back a sense of pride in him.

“I stitched a wound” a small smile on Diego’s face, he actually felt a little proud of himself.  
“Yes you did”  
“I won’t be doing it again, that was a one time thing Murdock”  
“That’s what I thought” chuckled Matt before shuffling forward to press a soft kiss to Diego’s lips, both kept their eyes closed as they pulled away, smiles on their faces.

As they opened their eyes Diego moved to join Matt on the couch, resting his head against Matt’s shoulder. “Next time you’re hurt you tell me okay?” Muttered Diego.  
“What? So you can take me to your mom to stitch me up instead of you?” Responded Matt, teasing a little.  
“That’s exactly why, I don’t ever want to experience that again” exclaimed Diego.  
“Okay next time I’ll tell you to take me to your mom”  
“Good” said Diego softly as he closed his eyes.  
Matt could hear his heartbeat finally calm and steady after what had happened. 

That’s when Matt can began to hear to sound of rain hitting the window. Diego slowly opened his eyes “it’s raining” he muttered against Matt’s shoulder.  
“It’s pretty, the billboard is purple and the light from it is shining across the window so you can see all the raindrops on the window” he began to explain, he appreciated the little description from Diego as he listened to the sound of the rain. 

They sat in silence, Diego resting his head against Matt’s shoulder, snuggled close together as they watched the rain through the window.


End file.
